The present invention is related to a system. More specifically, the present invention is related to a lighting system formed from individual parts of two main profiles, a top plate and trim or trimless profiles which fit together.
The present invention provides all specifiers architects, designers, etc. and all users with a system for incorporating their lighting and other requirements in a flexible, inconspicuous, unobtrusive manner. Such a system does not exist. In the present invention, the sides of the profile are completely free of all openings and/or the intrusion of any hardware, although invisible hardware for whatever purpose, of course, can be utilized depending upon project requirements. The lamp source, wiring and other normal unattractive fixture hardware is not visible. In the past, when troughs were used hardware fastening devices, mechanical mechanisms and wiring were visible.
The present invention pertains to a system for holding equipment in a ceiling. The system comprises a first side member. The system comprises a second side member in spaced relation with the first side member. The first side and second side members define a length between them. The system comprises a connecting member which attaches to the first side and second side members and connects the first side member with the second side member. The length between the first side member and second side member is variable and defined by the length of the connecting member. The first side member and second side member and connecting member are distinct from each other.
The present invention pertains to a method for forming a lighting system comprising the steps of attaching a top plate to a first main profile and a second main profile in parallel and spaced relation with the first main profile to define a trough. Each main profile has a bottom. Then there is the step of connecting a trim or trimless profile in proximity to the bottom end of each main profile. Next there is the step of installing a lighting fixture in the trough.